


那個轉角

by Snow201231



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow201231/pseuds/Snow201231
Summary: 發生在日劇第三集和第四集中間安達躲避黑澤的兩個星期間，黑澤視角的日常小短文。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	那個轉角

**Author's Note:**

> -人設可能會ooc，請放寬心閱讀  
> -日劇設定，發生在居酒屋天台事件後安達逃避黑澤的兩個星期  
> -請注意!!微虐!!

時間已經接近午夜，路燈孤獨的佇立在街道上，路上商店的招牌在徹底熄滅前閃爍了兩下，像是宣告一天的結束，只剩下便利商店明亮的燈光從玻璃門傾瀉而出，有人拎著啤酒走出來。  
「再跑一圈就好。」  
反正也睡不著，黑澤苦笑著，重新設定了跑步app和耳機的歌曲清單。他感覺空氣粗魯的從喉嚨進入燒灼的肺部，像是增加燃料，肋骨下方開始陣陣刺痛。他調整了一下呼吸，拍了拍臉頰，開始跑步。

雖然一直都有運動的習慣，但黑澤並不喜歡跑步。他一直認為跑步是很枯燥乏味的運動，即使手機app上的里程數字不斷增加，在現實生活中，他最後仍哪裡都沒有到達，仍然會回到原點，然後回家。除了肌肉痠痛之外，沒有任何跑步存在過的痕跡，就像他的暗戀一樣。

黑澤的思緒不禁又回到那個夜晚的天台上，安達的臉被濃墨的夜色襯的蒼白且易碎，他小鹿般的眼睛卻異常的黑暗深邃，直直的看向自己，有一瞬間，他害怕安達會看出他醜陋不堪的內心和那些狡猾逾矩的想法。所以他在內心不斷的向安達道歉。  
對不起，都怪我喜歡上你。  
對不起，我的喜歡打擾到你。  
對不起，我沒有辦法控制這份感情。

「我並不討厭你剛剛的親吻。」  
黑澤的腦海裡又響起這句話。安達知道這句話的意思嗎？在當下，黑澤沒有等到安達的回答，因為他逕自的走向前，不假思索地伸手拉近彼此的距離，在他妄想裡出現無數次的場景，令他熟悉又陌生。他無法思考也沒辦法思考，因為安達的那句話在他心中點燃一小撮火焰，微小卻又真實的存在，驅散了自責和內疚，而他能做的就只是靠近火焰，親吻他。

一直以來，黑澤都是相信命運是可以靠自己掌握的，只要努力沒有什麼事是辦不到的，如果還是辦不到那就是不夠努力。但是喜歡上安達後，他才發現有些事是努力也得不到的，或許「宿命」這個詞就是用來拯救那些執著於奔向虛幻泡影的人，而他也是其中之一，如此他才不會被「是我不夠努力」的念頭壓垮。

轉過一個街角，黑澤盯著鞋尖，專注在每一個呼吸上，感受空氣刮過口腔經過喉嚨來到氣管最後灌入肺部，隨著胸膛的起伏調整節奏。黑澤不知道如果沒有那通電話的打斷，他們會發生什麼事，他只知道自己好像有一個方向，能讓他和安達更親近，身體裡的那撮火焰燃燒地更穩定，隨著風搖晃。然而接下來幾天安達的舉動讓黑澤明白了一些事情，他根本不知道那句話的意思。安達太溫柔了，他是想安慰自己才這樣說的，這是黑澤反覆思考當天的對話和這幾天安達明顯的躲避得出的結論。當他意識到這點時，身體裡的空氣慢慢退出，只留下火焰熄滅後的灰燼，從內心深處掏出來疼痛的情感更深地沉下去。黑澤伸手觸摸心臟的位置，因為激烈的喘氣而快速跳動著。「真是不可思議，我的心臟明明忙著，卻依然有位置喜歡你。」他自嘲地想著。

肌肉的拉扯和膝蓋間的痠痛隨著固定的步伐分散黑澤的注意力，他發現跑步並不令人討厭了，邁開的每一步腳，地面都會施以一個反作用力，帶著他向前，明明沒有被任何東西追趕，這股力量卻一直幫助他跨出下一步。要是這份卑微的情感也像跑步一樣就好了，在他鼓起勇氣踏出步伐時給予一個小小的力量，他就能一直一直堅持下去。

黑澤感到臉頰發燙，汗水沿著額頭滴落，肋骨的位置如中拳般發痛，再轉過一個街角，他就回到原點了。喉頭的燒灼感屏退他想再跑一圈的想法，黑澤諷刺的發現，他對安達的感情確實和跑步一樣，兩者都會「回到原點」和「徒勞無功」。但他也慶幸這點，如此黑澤才能讓一切恢復原狀，對安達而言，他還是同期的同事，他還是能遠遠的看著他，出差回來替他帶一份甜食，工作上也能幫助他，下班時能對他說一句辛苦了。

黑澤停下時雙手扶著膝蓋，看著滴落的汗水在地面上留下圓形深色的痕跡，月光將他的影子拉長，是遙遙晃晃的灰色。黑澤拉完筋後伸手摘下耳機收好，接著走路回家。下次遇到安達，他想跟他說謝謝他顧慮自己的心情，順便解釋那個舉動都是酒精的作用，而且一定要記得微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記  
> 黑澤不要難過!!!之後安達都會跑著去見你!!!!


End file.
